Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electrical cable assemblies for use with high speed serial data, and more particularly, to electrical connector receptacles for connecting to a circuit board and receiving a plug or small form-factor pluggable module.
In the past, electrical connector receptacles have been proposed for receiving a plug or module which then connects to a circuit board. Conventional connector receptacles have been comprised of one or two pieces. For two piece receptacles, the bottom piece is soldered to the circuit board using multiple solder pins. The top piece is then mounted on and may also be soldered to the bottom piece. The top and bottom pieces define an internal space into which the module is inserted. The module is held in place by a mechanical locking mechanism, such as a protrusion from the module, projecting into a hole in the bottom piece.
In order to remove the module from the receptacle, an ejection button on the module is pushed in towards the back of the receptacle to disengage the locking mechanism. Conventional receptacles contain xe2x80x9ckickoutxe2x80x9d springs typically located at the rear of the receptacle which apply a force against the module. When the locking mechanism is disengaged, the force induced on the module by the kickout spring is intended to assist in the removal of the module from the receptacle. For example, in the past, short, narrow kickout springs have been formed integral with the sides of the receptacle and bent to project towards the opening in the front of the receptacle. Alternatively, the kickout springs have been formed integral with the sides and bent into the interior of the receptacle in an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shape, wherein one curve of the S engages the module and one curve engages the back wall of the receptacle. The aforementioned kickout springs are typically aligned horizontally, or parallel to the floor of the receptacle and provide a double spring action as one spring is formed integral with each side.
However, conventional kickout spring designs often are unable to provide a sufficient force to overcome the friction and mating force of the ground contacts electrically engaging the module and receptacle. Additionally, some conventional kickout spring designs have a very short working range, thereby further limiting the effectiveness of the kickout springs. As a result, the user must push in, and hold, the ejection button on the module while simultaneously pulling the module out of the receptacle. The effort to hold in the ejection button and simultaneously pull on the module is awkward and time consuming, and may require a user to use both hands and/or two separate tools to remove the module.
A need exists for an electrical connector receptacle that improves the kickout effectiveness of the receptacle without sacrificing electrical performance or the latching abilities of the receptacle. Certain embodiments of the present invention are intended to meet these needs and other objectives that will become apparent from the description and drawings set forth below.
In accordance with at least one embodiment, a small form factor pluggable (SFP) cage is provided including upper and lower shells. At least one of the upper and lower shells includes pins configured to be press fit onto a circuit board. The upper and lower shells are joined to one another to define a module retention chamber with an open front end configured to accept an SFP module. At least one of the shells has a rear wall closing the back end of the module retention chamber, and side walls extending between the front and back ends. The upper shell has a top wall extending between the front and back ends which has a flexible section formed proximate the back end. A kickout spring is joined to the flexible section of the top wall and has a module engaging section extending into the module retention chamber toward the front end. The kickout spring and flexible section are configured to contact and exert an ejection force on the SFP module when the module is inserted into the module retention chamber.
In an alternative embodiment, an electrical connector receptacle cage is provided including upper and lower shells joined together to form a plug retention chamber configured to accept an electrical plug through an open front end. At least one of the upper and lower shells has a rear wall closing the back end and having side walls extending between the front and back ends. The upper shell includes a top wall with a flexible section formed proximate the back end. The flexible section of the top wall is physically separated from the side and rear walls. A kickout spring is joined to the flexible section of the top wall. The kickout spring has a plug engaging section extending into the plug retention chamber toward the front end. The plug engaging section contacts and exerts an ejection force onto the plug when inserted into the plug retention chamber.